legoherofactoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero
Heroes, designed and created by the Hero Factory, are cybernetic warriors used to maintain law and order in the universe. History Long ago, the first heroes were created by Akiyama Makuro, with the intent of stopping crime throughout the universe. Since then, Heroes have become a widely accepted symbol of peace and prosperity, have been hated by criminals everywhere, and have saved countless lives and solved countless crimes. Heroes are manufactured in the Hero Factory, and dispatched to areas in need. A special division of Heroes, the Recon Team, was created by Makuro in order to gather intelligence on villain activity in the universe. Heroes were later upgraded to 2.0 forms, the new Hero standard featuring fire-resistant armor, as well as other enhancements like more powerful Hero Cores and improved vision across multiple wavelengths. The process took Makuro months to perfect, and he started by introducing the system to newly built Heroes before moving on to upgrading existing ones. The heroes of the Alpha 1 Team were equipped with traits of animals in their 3.0 forms, though after their mission on Quatros they reverted back to 2.0 armor. (Rocka however specifically got a new armor set from Zib) After Hero Factory had a mass breakout where every villain escaped containment, Heroes were refitted specifically to go on solo missions and recapture villains. Alpha 1 Team saved the Hero Factory itself from destruction by Black Phantom, though he sent the structural plans were sent to another villain, allowing Heroes to be recreated for nefarious purposes. Abilities and Traits Heroes are unusually strong and agile for their stature. Instead of clockwork or other types of machinery, Heroes utilize pieces of Quaza Stone known as Hero Cores, which allow them to live as others beings do. However, since no other known beings possess Hero Cores, it often takes more time to develop and test cures for ailing Heroes. Although all Heroes are pre-programmed with unique abilities, they all contain sensors and machinery that allow them to fight crime effectively. Heroes are refitted with new parts and gadgets routinely in order to stay on top of recent criminal technological advances. Heroes operate in teams, typically of three members, though more members are known to join when needed. Some teams take on rookies to train and guide while they work toward becoming fully-fledged Heroes. Known Heroes Alpha Team Members *Preston Stormer (leader) *Jimi Stringer *Dunkan Bulk *William Furno *Mark Surge *Natalie Breez Rookie Division *Nathan Evo *Julius Nex *Daniel Rocka (leader) *Unnamed Alpha Team rookie Delta Team Members *Lucas Valor (leader) *Emily Wise *Nathan Slick Epsilon Team Members *Lanford Puck (leader) *Azar Wright *Gil Driver Mu Team Members *Emma Sage (leader) Rookie Division *Geneva Mills *Neko Scott *Nathan "Nate" Slick (formerly; promoted to Delta 9) Hero Recon Team Agents *Merrick Fortis *Vic Tory *Thelonious Fox *"Smith" *Rocka (covert agent of the Alpha 1) Rho 3 Team Members *Eric Zeal (leader) *Kelly Deep *Rosalie Brisk *Michael Crisp Rho 14 Team Members *Matthew Flash (leader) *Maddison Swift *Hailey Quick Zed Team Members *Rachael Dodge (leader) *Matthew Flare *Lily Fox *Ian Grey Carter and Flint's Team Members *Deuce Carter *Oscar Flint *Thelonious Fox (formerly; joined Recon Team) Sierra Team Members *Ted Blakespear *Nite Burgiss *Bart Ellori *Chris Trident Other Heroes *Emmeline Blast *Janey Zero *Virginia Wake *Maximus *Core Hunter Other Teams *Omega Team *Jackson's Team *Ryker's Team Category:Robot Classes Category:Heroes